Oc endings
by McQueenfan95
Summary: This is how the game would have ended for my Ocs. First one is my OC, Warhead. Enjoy. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Warhead had won Twisted Metal.

It was time to see Calypso and claim his prize.

The old Camaro plowed through the glass wall of Calypso's office and slid to a stop.

"Hell of an entrance" said Calypso as Warhead unstrapped himself, popped the passenger door open, pushed out a small ramp and rolled out of the car in his wheelchair.

(Surprise! Warhead is a paraplegic.)

"Please, have a seat" said Calypso, turning around, "oh, I see you brought your own."

Warhead glared at Calypso then said, "Calypso, I want revenge."

"Oh, come now" said Calypso, "I was only kidding."

"not on you" said Warhead, "The man responsible for putting me in this wheelchair. I want to watch him die."

"Uh huh" said Calypso, "do you know who was responsible?"

"No" said Warhead, "but I know it was someone's fault that I wrecked. I want to know who so I can shoot him in the head."

"So..." said Calypso, "you want to go back in time, find the one responsible and kill him?"

Warhead nodded. "Exactly" he said.

Calypso smiled and said, "your wish... Is... Granted."

The office suddenly disappeared, and they were sitting in the handicapped section of a grandstand, watching a car race.

"aaah" said Calypso, "I just love a good car race."

"Why did you bring me here?" Warhead asked.

"Look around you" said Calypso, "don't you recognize this place? This is where you had the wreck that nearly killed you... The one that paralyzed you... The one that you seek revenge for..."

Warhead turned back to the track and saw a familiar car zoom past. He would have recognized the black and yellow Camaro anywhere. It was his car.

"And Warhead grabs the lead with only one lap to go!" yelled the announcer.

Warhead watched closely, waiting for someone to bump his car... Remembering that this was where he crashed.

Suddenly, the car broke loose, fishtailed, then spun out and crashed into the wall at 150 mph.

"Oh my god" said Warhead as the crowd gasped.

It was then that he remembered the ugly truth. He had been so caught up in the moment... So focused on the finish line... That he forgot to slow down to make the turn and as a result, crash.

"I was responsible..." he said in shock.

Calypso handed him a pistol and said, "you wished to shoot the one responsible."

Warhead couldn't stop himself. He slowly brought the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, splattering his brains everywhere.

Later, after Calypso had returned to his office...

The camera pans over Calypso's shelf of momentos from wishes he has granted. Newly added to the collection is a newspaper with a headline that reads:

'RACING STAR PARALYZED IN CRASH, PARAPLEGIC SHOOTS SELF MOMENTS LATER.'

Under the paper, is a small plaque that reads, 'Warhead: 2012'

Calypso smiles into the camera and says, "I'm Calypso and I thank you for playing Twisted Metal."


	2. Meat wagon

This is kind of a crappy story about an OC character for a canon car. enjoy.

Johnny, driver of meat wagon... Backstory.

*camera moves through the asylum gates... To the Cell where Johnny is being kept*

6 years...

6 years I've been here...

And it hasn't helped at all...

I spend most of my time praying...

Praying for those lost souls...

Praying for forgiveness...

But to no avail...

I know full well I don't deserve forgiveness...

One day, I had a visitor... He said his name was Calypso... He said he ran some kind of contest... He said if I won it, he would help me to not only rid me of my guilt... But also to right my wrongs... How could I refuse?

*a heavily armored ambulance plows through the gates and tears off to compete in Twisted Metal*

*after the battle with Minion*

*Johnny is slumped over the steering wheel*

To be honest, when I passed out in my car, that was the most sleep I'd gotten since the night of the accident...

*flashback*

I was a EMT with a local ambulance company... But I was notorious for having a heavy foot on the gas when I drove the rig...

Anyway, one rainy evening, after responding to a car accident, we were heading to the hospital with one patient, an EMT and a Paramedic in the back...

Well, I decided it would be ok to try to run a red light... I had my lights flashing and siren screaming...

It was a bad idea... A very bad idea...

I got halfway across the intersection before the rig was broadsided by an 18 wheeler...

That ambulance rolled 3 times before ending up on its side...

I crawled out of the cab and limped around the back to check on the guys and the patient...

When I opened the door, I found the patient... Still strapped the the stretcher... Face down on the floor... Dead...

The Paramedic was throw across the stretcher... Folded in half backwards... Dead with a broken spine...

And finally... The EMT... He was hanging from the bench which was now the ceiling... Still seat belted in... With a huge shard of glass sticking out of his jugular... He was also dead...

That was the moment I lost it...

They were dead...

All three of them...

And it was all my fault...

A few minutes later, they were sending me to the asylum...

*he wakes up and takes his head off the steering wheel*

When I win this contest, Calypso will help me to right my wrongs... And I will finally be free... I will finally have my peace of mind...

*the door opens and he drives out*

*final battle with the police helicopter over*

The game was over...

And I had won.

I went to see Calypso...

Calypso smiles down from his perch atop the wrecked cars and says, "Congratulations Johnny. You have won, and may claim your prize. What do you desire?"

Johnny looks up and says, "Calypso, I want redemption. I want to go back and fix the mistake I made 6 years ago."

Calypso nodded and said, "Your wish is granted."

And just like that, I was back in the driver's seat of that ambulance!

Calypso had done it!

Now, it was all up to me...

Alright.., here comes the I intersection... Red light! *he slows to a stop just as the 18 wheeler blows by* *the light turns green and he makes it safely to the hospital*

Unfortunately, even though they made it to the hospital, the patient died enroute...

But Johnny knew he had been forgiven... Because two lives had been saved tonight.

"Thank you, Calypso." said Johnny.


End file.
